


Uncertain Document

by rosaronova



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaronova/pseuds/rosaronova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncertain document is the name which the file is saved as on my PC - if this is a certain name I can not confirm.</p><p>Akane Tsunemori gives in to her feelings for co-worker and dog Kougami Shinya however things do not go to plan and the price of loving a lowly dog of Sybil is more than hell for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertain Document

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP - so excuse both the mess and lack.

Akane Tsunemori, tired and worn out from the nights work before, was lay at her desk sighing into the screens as she worked tediously to finish the reports - however there was one thing bothering her, her thoughts of him. Why did she feel such desire for a latent criminal of such a high psychopass, it was wrong yet she felt safe with him, expecially after he comforted her those cases ago.  
"Inspector!" A rough impatient voice rattled as a hand rested on her shoulder - the voice agitated but hand calm, only one person could have that effect on Akane who shot up onto her back, staring intently yet speaking with a fluster.  
"M-Mr Kogami!? W-What is it?" She focussed, coming to a stand.   
"We have a job to do." He looked away handing her a file. "Should be an easy one, their hue is just over so we only have to subdue."  
"A simple job." She walked before him, leaving the office and heading to the car. "Are the others?"  
"All on jobs elsewhere, its just me and you on this one Inspector." He took to the seat alongside her, looking her up and down once. "Inspector...Has your skirt gotten shorter?" The inspector stiffened shivering at the comment and screaming out disgusted.  
"N-Not at all! Why would it?" She held herself defensively. "Why would you think that Mr Kogami?!"  
"No reason..." He smirked, lying back in the passenger seat staring outside at the passing cars.   
"The target...Where is she?" Akane shivered, drawing herself back to the matter at hand - Kogami looked away dissapointed briefly before bringing up the building schematics, pointing  
"She's in the top room, looks like a bedroom or something similar. Turns out her window is right next to a street scanner, her hue rocketed with no reason - we should stop her before its too much." The car came to a halt abruptly, a stunned Akane falls slightly, hand resting on Kogami's leg.  
"S-Sorry!" She flushed red, hand back on her own lap but she was met with a grin.  
"Inspector..." He spoke calmly with a smirk. "Wrong place..." He winked teasing her before stepping out of the car. The dominator case activating as they took their dominators - the inspector red faced at the response given by Kogami.


End file.
